In the related art, there is a bathroom heater that includes an air outlet unit, which includes a frame member and a motor-accommodating box, the frame member including a bearing portion and having an air outlet formed therein, and the motor-accommodating box being connected to the frame member, a wind-direction-adjusting louver that includes pivot shafts on the left and right sides thereof and that is rotatably supported by the frame member, and a stepping motor for driving the louver that is accommodated in the motor-accommodating box (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the bathroom heater described in Patent Literature 1, pivot shafts of a wind-direction-adjusting louver are connected to a drive shaft of a stepping motor.